


Perlypso Kiss - The Battle of the Labyrinth

by TheClown



Series: Percy Jackson Extended Universe [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Developing Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Heartbreak, Hot, Kissing, Love, Memory Loss, OTP Feels, Perlypso, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown
Summary: An extended scene of Percy leaving Calypso in "The Battle of the Labyrinth," where we learn that not everything was as Percy remembers it.Perlypso Kiss scene.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Extended Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Perlypso Kiss - The Battle of the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, today I have something for Perlypso fans - an extended scene from "The Battle of the Labyrinth" where Percy has to leave Ogygia and Calypso, but in this scene we find out that things were actually a bit... different than Percy remembers it.
> 
> This takes place during "The Battle of the Labyrinth", Chapter 12 - "I take a permanent vacation".

_"As I sailed into the lake I realized the Fates really were cruel. They sent Calypso someone she couldn't help but love. But it worked both ways. For the rest of my life I would be thinking about her. She would always be my biggest what if."_

**\- Percy Jackson** , _The Battle of the Labyrinth_

Calypso rose and took my hand. Her touch sent a warm current through my body. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is, the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…" Her voice trembled, and she had to stop.

I squeezed her hand tighter. "What? What have I done to make you sad?"

"They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help… just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. It took me a long time to realize what she was saying.

"Me?" I asked.

"If you could see your face," She suppressed a smile, though her eyes were still teary. "Of course, you."

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?"

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

"But… I'm just… I mean, I'm just me!"

"That is enough," Calypso promised. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me, Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me."

I stared at the horizon. The first red streaks of dawn were lightening the sky. I could stay here forever, disappear from the earth. I could live with Calypso, with invisible servants tending to my every need. We could grow flowers in the garden and talk to songbirds and walk on the beach under perfect blue skies. No war. No prophecy. No more taking sides.

"I can't," I told her.

She looked down sadly and squeezed her eyes shut like she too was making some hard decision.

"I would never-" I started but I didn't get to finish.

Because then she literally threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

If my kiss with Annabeth in Mount St. Helens looked like something out of an action movie – a couple kissing in the middle of a fight and explosions, then my kiss with Calypso was probably like something out of a true romance – a couple kissing on the beach at sunrise.

It was my last thought about Annabeth at that point.

Calypso was kissing me desperately and passionately, her hands grasping my hair, pressing my lips against hers from behind. As if she wanted me to remember those kisses for the rest of my life, as if she wanted to burn her name on my lips forever, as if she wanted to wipe off any traces and memories of kissing Annabeth from both my mind and mouth, as if she wanted no girl or woman in the world to ever be better than her.

She smelled so wonderful, like cinnamon and fresh earth. Her lips tasted like peaches. She was a nymph, queen, goddess, titan, girl of every guy's dream.

And before I knew what was happening, I was kissing her back just as passionately and wrapping my arms around her, bringing her closer, trying to make any distance between our bodies disappear. I realized that this was what I'd subconsciously wanted to do since I'd seen her for the first time, that this was the unspoken thing that had hung between us throughout my entire stay here. My hands touched her shoulders and then slid down her bare arms, feeling the softness of her skin.

I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted kissing her until tomorrow, next week, next year. I wanted to make her happy, hold her tightly in my arms, make sure she would be happy from now on, that she would never cry again, that no one would ever hurt her again. I wanted to bury my hands in her hair. And before I knew it, my hands were already fumbling with her braid and soon her caramel hair fell over her shoulders and her back in marvelous cascade of waves. She sighed and dug her nails into my shoulders as I started running my hands through her hair and kept kissing her.

Finally, we had to break from each other to take a few gulps of air but as soon as our eyes met, my sea green and her dark almond, she took my face in her hands and started peppering it with kisses - she kissed my forehead, both my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks, my chin, before coming back to my lips like she was marking me, leaving her signs all over me.

If I had to make a decision if I want to stay with her forever in that moment then I'd say "yes". "Yes" a hundred times.

Deep down I knew it wasn't right. That I wasn't thinking straight. That kissing two girls in less than a week is not okay. But I just couldn't stop myself. Maybe it was magic. Maybe it was some unknown part of her curse. But when Calypso of Ogygia kissed you, nothing existed for you but her.

I then moved my hands back to her waist and I was pretty sure I actually lifted her a few inches in the air. She chuckled and leaned back, her caramel hair hanging in the air and I immediately leaned forward, desperately trying not to break the kiss.

"I love you," she whispered between our kisses. "I love you so much, Percy Jackson."

Hearing her say that out loud was like an alarm clock that woke me up from a dream.

I broke the kiss and dropped her to the ground, taking a few steps back, breathing deeply, my eyes wide open, opened to the maximum, feeling like I awoke from some kind of trance. "Calypso, I... I shouldn't have... Gods, I'm so sorry... I can't ... We... I just... I..." I will not make excuses or try to describe myself as better than I was. I was babbling like a jackass. I was a total selfish jackass.

"Forgive me." Calypso looked like she knew exactly what I wanted to say, probably even better than I did and it made me feel even worse. "It's my fault... I just thought... I thought maybe if I did it, you would stay. I've never done it before. With anyone. I guess I also wanted to know what it feels like. But now I can see that I was stupid. I suppose the Fates foresaw that, too. It didn't change anything, you can't change a person with one brief moment of forgetfulness. I am so sorry, my brave one."

I felt like Ares just hit me in the stomach with his baseball bat. That was her first kiss? Not only did I do something stupid and hurt this girl, I also took her first kiss, something she had probably been waiting for thousands years. And now I had to leave her just like everyone else. I knew I'd have to leave her and yet I did all this.

Gods, what kind of hero was I? What kind of _person_ was I?

 _What would Annabeth think of me?_ That thought was like a critical point.

"Calypso… I… You… I…" My mouth still refused to listen. I had completely no idea what to say. I felt like I no longer knew who I even was anymore, like I had some kind of existential crysis or something.

"I can see and feel your pain, my brave one. All your guilt, doubts and shame." She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. She ran a hand through her hair and it all somehow magically went back into a braid. "But don't worry. I don't blame you. The fault is entirely mine. And I won't let my stupid mistake here ruin your life out there."

She reached up with her hand to my head. Her delicate fingers touched my forehead and I felt like a gust of wind was running around the inside of my head, looking for something.

"What are you..." I mumbled, still overwhelmed by shame and guilt despite her assurances.

"Do not be afraid," she whispered. And it felt like... I don't know, as if someone (probably Calypso) had reached into a deep pocket full of stuff in my backpack and took something very important from there. But the backpack was so full I didn't know what, I just felt like it was something new. Then a short burst of pain pierced through my brain. "There."

She took her hand away, still smiling sadly. I looked at her, frowning and blinking in confusion and suddenly realized I didn't really know why I was doing this. There was no reason for me to look at her like that. Instead...

I stared at the horizon. The first red streaks of dawn were lightening the sky. I could stay here forever, disappear from the earth. I could live with Calypso, with invisible servants tending to my every need. We could grow flowers in the garden and talk to songbirds and walk on the beach under perfect blue skies. No war. No prophecy. No more taking sides.

"I can't," I told her.

She looked down sadly...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 2\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
